


Wolfsbane and Sutures

by JavaJowgie



Series: Kinkmas in July 2020 [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Belly Bulges, Blood As Lube, Caretaking, Fluff and Angst, Injury, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Poor Sebastian, Rough Sex, Sebastian is FERAL, Teratophilia, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf!Sebastian, ciel's a patient husband, lowkey elder scrolls au dont come for my nerdy ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JavaJowgie/pseuds/JavaJowgie
Summary: The bed was empty. “Sebastian?” he groaned sleepily, rising up on his elbows to look around the room. Ciel’s one working eye scanned the room to find nothing. Furniture and decorations sat untouched, but the bedroom door was wide open. His heart sank upon seeing the mess on the floor: a partially torn, discarded tunic, and the glitter of a wedding ring.But then he realized what woke him up. Full moon.Shit.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Kinkmas in July 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816780
Comments: 15
Kudos: 232





	1. Bloodbath

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing Skyrim and going on a werewolf rampage when I got this kinkmas idea.... so this is DEFFO self indulgent. Enjoy! 
> 
> (The prompts for this entry are: bloodplay, belly bulges, size difference, marking, and monster forms.)

Ciel blinked the sleep from his eyes as moonlight shone through his bedroom window. Pale beams from the sky illuminated the small space, so the boy grumbled to himself and rolled over onto his other side to escape the intrusion. He stretched an arm out next to him, ready to feel the contours of his husband’s body to pull into his side. He still had quite a while before he had to rise for the day. 

But the bed was empty. Next to him lay only cold, crumpled linen sheets and soft furs. 

“Sebastian?” he groaned sleepily, rising up on his elbows to look around the room. Ciel’s one working eye scanned the room to find nothing. Furniture and decorations sat untouched, but the bedroom door was wide open. His heart sank upon seeing the mess on the floor: a partially torn, discarded tunic, and the glitter of a wedding ring.

But then he realized what woke him up. Full moon.

_Shit._

It was strange. The full moon didn’t affect Sebastian as much in the past few years as he was able to tame himself with a little more control than when he was first afflicted with the curse. 

_Why didn’t he wake me?_ Ciel bitterly thought. Most times Sebastian struggled, he roughly tore Ciel away from whatever he was in the middle of, demanding to be chained or calmed or both. Occasionally he just needed to hold Ciel as they slept, his massive, furry body completely curled around and over him as he breathed in his husband’s scent until his animal urges subsided. He used to ride out his bouts of wolflike rage in the middle of a forest, somewhere far away from anyone. But there was one night that he _lost_ it. Lost total control and killed a few villagers from a neighboring town. The guilt plagued him for weeks. 

Now, however, he and Ciel researched ways to restrain him until it passed. Nothing and no one could be hurt that way, and their methods had worked pretty well so far. 

_Why?_ he asked himself again. Sebastian hadn’t run off like this in years.

Ciel slipped on his trousers and boots, stomping over to the window overlooking their meager patch of land. They had to get a small cottage farther away from the rest of the village— they couldn’t risk Sebastian being seen or heard during his… _fits._ They had to keep their secret well enough, or those bastards that call themselves _the Silver Hand_ would have no qualms against storming their home and trying to kill his husband. And Ciel in the process, no doubt, for even being associated with him. The group was relentless in their hunt. 

In fact, that was nearly how they met. Ciel had been caught between three hunters and a werewolf. Wrong place, wrong time, in his simple effort to just feed himself. His mildly-stocked home was running low on salted meats, so he had taken his bow and arrow and headed out into the woods to score a deer. Or whatever he could drag back. It didn’t matter that the king had put out an order against poaching for the winter. His family was hungry, and he’d make ends meet, whatever that took.

He had lined up his shot, ready to sink his arrow into the neck of a particularly fat pheasant when he heard it. The howl of a wolf and the shot from a crossbow. 

It all happened too fast. He tried to run. 

But it had caught him first, strong claws gouging into the right side of his face in an effort to push him down. He lay pinned beneath a thousand pounds of fur and muscle. He screamed and bled, his wrists threatening to snap under the creature’s weight, until one of the hunters shot the beast’s leg and drove him away. 

Ciel had experienced Sebastian’s ferocity firsthand. He knew what he could do to people, the destruction he was able to cause. But he loved him anyway, like a damn fool. 

He had half a mind to go searching for him. But he knew he shouldn’t. It was cold and dark and the outside world was a dangerous place. Ciel hadn’t needed to use his combat skills in a long time— saying he was _rusty_ would be an understatement. 

Sebastian hadn’t howled, hadn’t damaged any of the walls or furniture on his way out. Maybe he was fine. He’d come home. He always did. 

Ciel swallowed hard and tried to calm his racing pulse as he stared into the dark night. Even if he didn’t go out to search, it was vital he stayed awake for when he returned in case he needed anything. Too many nights passed where Sebastian had to be soothed, brought down from a painful high, after his fit. So Ciel gathered the things he’d need to help with the process: salve made from wolfsbane, cloth and water, and some needle and thread in case he sustained any injuries. Yes, Sebastian was a hulking beast that seemed like he could take down anything in his path. Quick, strong, and still intelligent behind those animal eyes. But Ciel had to admit he was still mortal and able to be hurt.

Though his injuries weren’t all bad. Once he was so drunk with rage that he ran full-force into an oak tree, cracking the poor thing with the force of it. It took hours of careful inspection for Ciel to pick all of the splinters out of Sebastian’s shoulder and face after that. 

He set the items down in the washroom, next to the tub, and sat by the window to wait. It didn’t matter if he was hours and hours away… he’d still wait, alert and ready for anything his lover needed, whether it be the tender care only a husband could give, or silver shackles.

Light began to break as the moon slowly disappeared behind the treeline. Nearly twilight. 

But then he saw it.

A big, black mass shambling— no, _limping—_ up the path to their home. On all fours, awkwardly trying to run. Even from here, Ciel could see the blood trail dripping into the dirt.

Ciel ran downstairs, his little boots thumping against wood. He threw open the door and almost screamed as the beast bounded into the room. The stench of blood and _dog_ permeated the usually sweet-smelling home as horrible wounds dripped crimson onto their wooden floors. His furry sides were slashed open. Over a dozen arrows punctured his back and sides. His heart went into near-panic mode: it had been a long time since Sebastian had gotten this injured. 

“Seb—?”

The beast lurched onto him, knocking the boy down. Ciel hissed the impact of his head on the wooden floor, but he ignored it, taking Sebastian’s huge face in his tiny hands, rubbing his thumbs over fur and roughened skin. Yes, this was definitely Sebastian. He had those flaming eyes and that uniquely-shaped scar down his chest that was present even when he was human.  
  
 _“Sebastian!_ What happened? Who… who shot you? Where did you go?” It wasn’t often that Sebastian was able to speak coherently in this form, but he had to _try._ A muttered word or anything at all. He hoped to all of the gods in the pantheon that maybe some simple game hunters saw him in the woods. Tried to scare him away and didn’t pursue. But he couldn’t calm himself with that rationale… there was blood in his mouth, staining white teeth. Elk or rabbit’s blood… hopefully. “What the fuck did you do?”

He didn’t respond. Only buried his muzzle in the boy’s neck, huffing and puffing hot breath over him as he took in the boy’s scent. Those big hands supported his shaky body weight by digging claw marks into the woodgrain below them to brace himself.

Ciel could feel the hot droplets of blood splashing onto his clothes. The beast was easily three times his size and could cover the entirety of his body, perfectly able to shield him… or consume him. Ciel breathed in deeply and stroked his fingers through ebony fur. Sebastian _needed_ his scent. He’d calm down and maybe revert back so Ciel could get some answers out of him. He hummed to him, a low melody he’d known since his childhood, ready to simply lay here until Sebastian had his fill.

Usually, the effects of such a simple song were profound. It was able to slow Sebastian’s speedy heart rate and calm him down: that, paired with his natural perfume, almost sent the beast to sleep sometimes. Ciel blamed it on there being a tinge of magic in his bloodline, but he liked to believe it was just how deep of a connection he had with Sebastian. 

But he didn’t calm. Not this time. Sebastian’s body still heaved with pain and the remaining rage he had left. 

Ciel resorted to rougher motions to make him snap out of it. If his scent and lullaby didn’t help, he’d have to be more physical. He reached up to wrap his arms around that muscular neck, pulling the wolf down and pressing kisses to rough, scarred skin. “You’re hurt, love,” he murmured, gently brushing his hand over a very angry looking wound. A sword slash, no doubt. “Hush, and let me help.”

A deep, guttural, animalistic snarl was his response. Sebastian had been limping and ready to collapse— but Ciel saw those dark pupils retract to tiny dots. Those claws that were used to brace himself were now desperately clawing at Ciel’s tunic.

No, he was never _scared_ of Sebastian. But that look in his eye made him immediately grab for the wolfsbane. 

It was upstairs.

 _“Sebastian,”_ he warned, hastily pushing back against his giant form. Blood smeared over his hands as he tried with all of the might in his little body. The beast ignored him completely, tearing Ciel’s trousers from his body. He thumped his fists against Sebastian’s arms to stop him, to make him _think—_ anything. “You’re _hurt,_ you big— hairy—”

A sharp nick to his arm made him realize it was useless. Instead, he looked to an arrow protruding from Sebastian’s side. He used the wolf’s preoccupation against him to reach up and grab hold just below the fletching.

His eyes shot wide. This wasn’t the average hunter’s iron and wood— this was _steel._ Legion-grade steel. Only city guards and the army had access to such fine craftsmanship. Just where the hell did he go? Did he run across a scouting party of soldiers?

And… were they still alive? That blood on Sebastian’s muzzle grew more and more daunting as the realization of possibilities set in.

A tiny tug of that arrow was a mistake. Sebastian grabbed his arm and leaned in _too close,_ opening that wide, threatening maw of his to _roar_ in the boy’s face. All spit and hot wolf breath. His breath smelled of scummy blood and _dog_ and Ciel used his one free hand to push against his muzzle.

Outbursts like that didn’t even faze Ciel anymore. He narrowed his eyes at the beast and snapped, “If you didn’t want me to touch it, you shouldn’t have gotten _shot!”_ Ciel continued to kick and struggle against him, wrenching his hand from Sebastian’s grasp to push against his chest. _Off._ “Get _off me_ so I can help you!” 

Sebastian didn’t seem to get the idea through his thick skull. He snarled at those wandering hands as they became drenched in his own blood, dark crimson dripping from perfect ivory. 

Ciel froze when he realized his struggling only made it worse. He noticed the wolf’s bright red length begin to slowly emerge from his body, eyes widening in fear as he gazed at it: thick and red and the tapered tip was dripping copiously already, the massive knot at the bottom almost taunting him. 

He swallowed hard. He’d only taken him once in this form… during Sebastian’s rut. An alpha werewolf’s rut. It was painful and straining on his body, to say the very least.

No, he wasn’t in his rut or anything like that. He just came home from a rampage and wanted sex? What happened while he was out?

Monstrous hands pulled his spindly little legs apart, and Ciel couldn’t help but fidget and struggle. He wasn’t ready, and he had absolutely no idea just how _angry_ Sebastian was. He thumped uselessly at those muscled arms and tried to close his legs against the forcefulness, but those clawed hands, still crusted with blood, were unrelenting. 

“You stupid mutt, get a hold of yourself!” Ciel tried to insult the damn thing, to make Sebastian snap out of it, but his panic only grew when the werewolf’s tip was dangerously close to his taint. No stretching, no oil, no tongue, _nothing._ “I’m not— an omega—” Ciel choked out, his words interrupted by the sharp nicks of Sebastian’s claws. “I _don’t_ have slick— _ow!”_

Sebastian continued to move. He pressed their bodies together and nestled himself surely between Ciel’s legs, the boy’s calves over his hips.

No, no, _no,_ this was _not_ happening. “At least _lick_ me first, you _beast—”_ he just about shrieked, tearing at Sebastian’s fur in protest. 

Sebastian either ignored him or didn’t hear him at all. 

Ciel winced in disgust at the thought of what he was about to do. He _knew_ Sebastian would tear him apart in his lust, so he acted on the first thing that came to mind: blood. He drew his hands away from the beast’s dirtied fur and smeared the blood that dripped from his fingers onto his hole. It was warm and gross and Ciel wasn’t even sure if it was completely Sebastian’s blood, ignoring the thought of any of it belonging to anyone else. But it had to do for now. He didn’t have much of a choice.

Sebastian snarled, his wet nose scrunching up in anger at the delay.

Ciel _screamed_ when that bulbous tip was shoved into his tight opening _._ The beast panted and whined as he pushed into him, long tongue lolling out of his mouth at that tight heat. His tail must have been wagging, the bastard. 

Hot tears spilt down Ciel’s cheeks, and any worry he had for his husband’s injured state was quickly wiped away by pure pain. White-hot and intense, all he could do was scream and let this beast do as he wished. It was useless to struggle, or even scream for it to stop, because this creature could easily prevent him from running— if Ciel could even escape him in the first place. 

Ciel sniffled and wailed and hung on for dear life. “Sebastian— st— slow down!”  
  
Sebastian’s tall, furry ears bent backward completely, flat against his head, and ignored him _again._ He pushed in deeper, grunting with delight as he buried himself into the boy’s hot core and stretched him wider and wider.

He knew this would feel better eventually as he got used to it and the wolf’s precum soaked him, and even as the blood was worked into his skin, but it _hurt._ Even just the head stretched him wider than Sebastian normally did. He felt his channel clench and tighten in an effort to push it out, but that made Sebastian more forceful. The boy squirmed in Sebastian’s grasp, his chest heaving in panic as he saw a bump forming in his tummy. He could feel the contours of it… _gods,_ he could _see_ the thing as it moved inside him. In, out, in, out, over and _over._ His stomach stretched and shrunk with the girth of it as the beast continued to use him. 

“Ow— Sebastian— it _hurts!”_ Ciel clenched his fingers and pushed against Sebastian's form once more to make him let up, even just a little bit, his itty bitty fingers against the beast's muzzle.

Another snarl. Deep and guttural and almost scary. Some feral fucking noise that Ciel had never heard before erupted from Sebastian's maw as it clamped down on the boy's forearm in retaliation. Not hard, not enough pressure to cause any long lasting damage, but those sharp teeth bit into Ciel's skin. Hot and red, blood seeped from the wounds, but Sebastian didn't relent.

 _"Sebastian!"_ Ciel winced and cried and scolded him like a bad dog. 

He clenched Ciel's arm in his jaw and rocked into him, his sensitive ears taking in each and every sob. For once in his life, Sebastian didn’t seem to care about the pain he put his husband through. 

The last time they did this, Ciel was _thoroughly_ prepared. Even in the haze of his rut, Sebastian knew he shouldn’t break his toy and the one _human_ who even offered to do this with him, making sure to stretch him with his tongue and plenty of oil. But this? Now? He was so far gone all he knew was his need and that Ciel was the one to go to.

Sebastian clenched Ciel’s waist in one huge palm and angled himself, lifting the boy slightly so he could bury his entire girth into him. His nails wrapped completely around the petite thing and almost touched.

“Augh… G- _Gods!”_ Finally, his arm was released, and Ciel quickly pulled it into his chest and cradled it away from his monster of a husband while his other hand was still clenched in ebony fur.

Sebastian began to lap the tears from Ciel’s face, tasting his tears and sweat, until he lapped at those pink lips. His wide tongue kissed at him sloppily, hot wolf’s breath wafting through his nostrils as he foolishly opened his mouth for him. 

A startled gasp left Ciel’s lips as the dog’s tongue licked at the inside of his mouth and very nearly pushed down his throat. Slobber leaked over his lips and down his chin and sharp teeth nicked at the edges of his mouth.

Ciel’s one working eye rolled into the back of his head. Finally, it began to feel good, slick and questionable blood letting the beast’s cock move easier within him. He tried to keep up with Sebastian’s mouth, curling his tiny tongue around Sebastian’s massive one, eventually deciding it would be better to just let him have control. The pain of it was beginning to dull. His inner muscles no longer protested. 

Growling and grunting, the occasional howl of pure pleasure left the wolf as he continued to plow into the boy below him, ignoring his pathetic sobs. Ciel clung to the hulking beast, grabbing fistfuls of ebony fur for _something_ to hold onto. 

The beast’s claws dug deep into his waist, his grip growing only tighter and tighter as he neared his peak. Sebastian’s teeth clenched together when his pace only grew more brutal, his breath leaving his nose in pants and snorts, all against Ciel’s neck.

Usually, Sebastian’s movements were calculated, rhythmic, _smooth_ — but this was different. His state of mind was different. He had no sense of rhythm, only jackhammered into his little lover. Sebastian never stopped, never slowed, never gentled his bruising pace. His husband had no choice but to lay there be pounded into the wooden floor, to take the animalistic abuse to his body. The boy could hardly even breathe with the pace, with that steep angle Sebastian had lifted himself into.

He could feel it. Ciel could feel that knot growing bigger and harder, pounding into his wet and bloody hole, stretching ever so slightly more with each thrust. Ciel swallowed the thick saliva gathering in his mouth, tightening his white-knuckled grip in Sebastian’s fur to try and scowl at him, to sound angry, even as he wheezed and gasped for air. 

“Don’t you _dare—_ fucking _knot_ me—!”

This was already painful, but he only knew that the bigger stretch would cause even more pain. It was important to please Sebastian in this state of his, yes, because that seemed to be the endgame for his rage. To end it all with a knot. But was it worth it?

Hell no. 

Sebastian’s animalistic, rage and blood-induced rut-like need for sex was _not_ worth being _bedridden_ for two days!

“Sebastian— no! I said _no!”_

The beast didn’t hear him or acknowledge him, his ebony hips snapping forward with a bruising force. His muzzle pressed into Ciel’s neck to _snarl._

“Bad dog!”

One last bruising thrust into that tight vice, and Sebastian _howled,_ his jaw opening wide to clamp down on Ciel’s neck as he pushed his knot into that heat. The sound was jarring in and of itself, but Ciel’s cry of pain nearly mirrored it. 

Sebastian slumped forward as he pumped his lover to the very brim with hot seed. The heat of it burned his sensitive insides— that knot locked them together and made sure Ciel took every last drop of it and kept it inside. He happily swallowed the blood that seeped to the surface of Ciel’s neck, lapping at it with a wide tongue, as if in some kind of apology. 

Ciel whined in both frustration and pain, wanting to shove Sebastian away from his neck, to push him _out_ of his body. But he couldn’t… that knot wouldn’t go down for fifteen minutes. He knew he would put himself through incredible pain to force that knot out. 

Doglike whines of contentment left the beast as he rocked their connection, ground that knot, and Ciel groaned at the movement. The boy moved his hands from Sebastian’s fur to feel the bump in his stomach. He closed his eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath, allowing his breathing to even out with Sebastian’s, as his fingers played along his stretched tummy. It still amazed him that his body could even tolerate it.

He relaxed and began to hum that melody again, yet this time, it finally seemed to be doing its job. Their bodies curled together in a familiar way, as they always did when they lay together. Ciel’s hands came up to Sebastian’s big head, curling his fingers through his mane, stroking his tall ears, then back down to scratch at his muzzle. Sebastian gave a small groan that could barely be heard, pointing to Ciel's injured arm with is wet nose. The boy hesitantly, silently, offered it to him, shivering when that wide tongue lapped at his skin. He licked away the streaming blood, feeling Ciel's pulse beating beneath his mouth. Maybe he bit a little deeper than he intended to.

The beast almost seemed to be purring. 

"Stupid dog." Ciel rolled his eyes. He sighed, honestly enjoying the periodic licks to the mark on his neck and his wounded arm. “You always come home,” he mumbled, the anger in his voice apparent, but there was a tinge of gentleness there, too.

There was nothing for it. They lay there until Sebastian’s knot went down, and Ciel was able to _move._ Sebastian reluctantly pulled from the boy’s body with a soft, almost pitiable whine. Ciel winced at the emptiness and the feeling of the wolf’s essence leaking from his body. His stomach was flat once again, but he felt so _open._ Stretched too much and now he was too empty.

This is what he signed up for when he married a werewolf. 

Ciel’s cheeks burned with sheer embarrassment. Sebastian filled him up in such volumes that it _still_ dripped from him. “Will you— ugh... Come upstairs now?” he groaned, bloodied hands roaming the matted mess that was Sebastian’s fur, careful to not push too hard on any wounds since he had seemed to calm down. He definitely didn't need another round of whatever that was.

Now there was the issue of all of those arrows. 


	2. Beauty of Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even so, they said in their vows: journey forth together in this life and the next, in prosperity and poverty, and in joy and hardship. 
> 
> Hardship. This was hardship, alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted during Kinkmas, but time got away from me, so consider this a late entry update <3
> 
> Enjoy the aftermath of Sebastian’s chaos!

Sebastian, like the dumb dog he was, expended all of his energy in his spontaneous rut. Once Ciel was cleaned up and able to stand, which took a bit longer than either of them would have liked, Sebastian had to be helped up the stairs, half-limping. Ciel couldn’t do much, anyway, with how small he was. The almost four foot, thousand pound difference between them was too drastic for Ciel to do anything but try his best to take his husband’s huge hand and try to pull him up the set of stairs.

Eventually, with their combined efforts, Sebastian was able to climb onto a long table set up in the washroom. Ciel had it set up explicitly for this purpose: whenever Sebastian got hurt on his rampages. There were too many times when he had to be stitched up afterwards.

Sebastian’s breath left him in pained, stuttering huffs when Ciel laid his hands on those arrows. Big teeth clenched as he snarled at the pain. Each touch of Ciel’s hands on his bloodied fur, his stinging skin, had him whining and growling, finally coming to terms with his predicament. He  _ had  _ to just  _ lay there _ and take whatever came. 

Ciel ran his fingers through bloodied ebony fur, soft  _ tut-tut-tuts  _ leaving his lips. Ciel grabbed for the wolfsbane that now sat at his feet, taking the jar in his hands and applying a small amount of the lumpy salve to his fingers. He pressed it to the tip of Sebastian’s wet nose and worked it into the skin of his muzzle to allow the scent of the herb to take effect. He rubbed at the inside of tall, fuzzy ears, hushing him gently. “You’re fine, love.” Ciel soothed him with soft words and tender strokes through his fur until his breathing evened out and his hair began to shorten, his body slowly returning back to normal.

It was a good thing, too. Getting those arrows out through all of that fur would take too long.

Beastial teeth flattened out as Sebastian’s muzzle retracted back, his silky ears disappearing completely into his hair. Obscene cracking noises that always nauseated Ciel echoed through the wood and stone washroom as finally, bones shortened and snapped back into their rightful place, and Sebastian’s very  _ human  _ body lay on the table. His muscled chest heaved, gasping grunts huffed leaving him as now-blunt nails gripped at the wood below him before releasing as the pain subsided. 

Sebastian’s voice still carried a gruff tone to it, deep baritone and gritty as he got out a simple, breathy, “I’m sorry…”

“You should be.” Ciel moved to pick up the rest of what he had prepared earlier: the needle and thread, and the soft cloth with a bowl of water. “This is going to hurt, but we’ve done it before. You know the process.”

Sebastian took in a deep breath at the statement. Yes, he had been through this many times before. He was, frankly, rather surprised Ciel put up with it this often. It would be easier to send him off to take care of his own wounds.

Even so, they said in their vows:  _ journey forth together in this life and the next, in prosperity and poverty, and in joy and hardship.  _

_ Hardship.  _ This was hardship, alright.

Ciel patched him up efficiently, and gave him as little pain as possible, through both his gentle words and his alchemic concoctions. But he didn’t see any vials or jars of his usual numbing paste. Before he could even mention it in an offhand comment, Ciel spoke. 

“No, I’m not giving you anesthetic.”

Sebastian frowned and turned to look at him. “Why?”

Ciel cocked his hip and counted the reasons on his fingers. “You ran off without telling me, went on a rampage, got blood all over my clean floor, and knotted my asshole when I explicitly told you not to. So no, I’m not giving you anesthetic. You’re going to feel every arrow, and every fucking stitch.”

_ Ah.  _ This was his punishment. 

A grumble left Sebastian’s throat, and he quickly turned his head back to stare at the wall. He focused his keen eyes on each grain of the wood in an attempt to distract himself even a little bit. He’d had this procedure done before, and Ciel always did a good job of it, but it  _ hurt _ . Ciel’s practiced healer’s hands were precise and gentle as possible, but every pain couldn’t be avoided. And now, without anaesthetic, it’d be worse. Especially since his adrenaline was gone and his skin was no longer hardened in this form. His human skin was  _ soft.  _ Uncalloused. 

Ciel took in the extent of Sebastian’s injuries. Blood… everywhere. The arrows looked even bigger now that he was staring straight at them instead of being  _ preoccupied _ . The slashes in his skin gaped and bled and Ciel was sure most of them were a good inch deep. There was a twitch of concern in his brow, but his frustration with his husband outweighed it. Grabbing hold of an arrow that went cleanly through Sebastian’s arm, he broke the bloodied arrowhead and the fletching off, wrapping his fingers along the shaft of it. “No preparation first before fucking me, are you kidding?” he asked, his voice low.

“I didn’t hear you, love.”

The piece of wood was quickly ripped from flesh, earning himself a grunt of pain. “You liar.” Just because of his injuries, Ciel wasn’t going to pamper his husband—he explicitly told him  _ no  _ on many accounts. If he obeyed, like a good dog, or simply came home and laid at his feet, Ciel would  _ maybe _ have more sympathy.

But  _ no,  _ he just  _ had  _ to burst through the front door and have him right then and there. 

Ciel took in a deep breath and pulled the rest of his materials onto the table. He wanted this over with soon so he could get to the bottom of what caused this sudden change. With careful precision, Ciel took his needle and thread to torn flesh, then wiped any excess blood away. He had it down to a system he had done it so often. Each movement of his hands was nearly automatic by this point.

Ciel was raised to be a good medic, a good hunter. His magic was weak on most fronts, but he was good with his hands. He was glad he was able to use his skills to help his husband. He didn’t trust many other people to lay hands on Sebastian. 

It was just frustrating to have to do this again. Both of them thought they had a system down to prevent this from happening ever again. It had been working  _ fine  _ for the past four months. Sebastian would come to him if he felt the transformation coming on, and Ciel would bring out the wolfsbane and trigger his protective instincts. They would lay together for hours at a time. Or, the change would come quickly and violently, and Ciel reached for the silver shackles. 

“One of these days you’re going to get yourself killed when you run off like that,” he mumbled, tugging on an arrow a little more harshly than he intended. It was deep. Deeper than the rest; the arrowhead completely sank into Sebastian’s flesh by a few inches. 

Ciel frowned at the damn thing before he reached for a thin, sharp dagger that he had specially made for this kind of thing. He brought it to that wound and slowly sunk the tip alongside the arrow, meticulously slicing into skin to draw the arrow out with as little damage to the surrounding muscles as possible. 

Sebastian flinched under his ministrations, tiny sounds of pain muffled into his forearm. “That… hurts, love.”

Ciel took in a breath and made sure his hands were steady. “You’re being a big baby.”

“My, you’re… ugh… cruel today.”

The arrow was finally loosened from its harsh angle, and Ciel began to free it from Sebastian’s flesh. “You should have thought about that before you got yourself shot.” Once it was out, and he received no other complaints, he spoke again as he picked up the needle and thread. “You have to sleep on your stomach for a while now, you know. You don’t heal faster than humans.”

Sebastian grumbled at the comment. He flinched when the needle poked through his flesh again, and he asked quickly, his voice soft. “Will you sing to me again?”

Ciel couldn’t help but laugh. “Will it work this time?”

Sebastian’s ruddy eyes shot him a look portraying nothing but unamusement. His husband laughed once more, the sound more of a giggle than anything else. Ciel dipped his head and faced Sebastian, planting a gentle kiss on his twitchy lips. It took at least an hour for Sebastian’s body to get used to being back to normal, but Ciel didn’t mind. It was cute, in a way.

Ciel brought his hand to touch the side of Sebastian’s face, a thumb brushing his jaw as he kissed him again, lingering for a moment, caressing those soft lips with his own. Once he finally pulled back, Sebastian muttered something he didn’t quite expect.

The man’s lips trembled against his own, nearly whispering, “I think I’m in love with you.”

His husband chuckled and took his hand away, tapping the shining ring on his left hand. “Well I fucking hope so.” Ciel couldn’t resist appeasing his dopey husband’s request when he asked so sweetly. And so, he began to hum, building his melody before the lyrics flowed from between his lips. Sebastian told him once he sang like an angel, his voice soft and dulcet, far outshining the bards that played in the taverns. 

_ These are days and nights of venom and blood _

_ Heroes will rise as the anchors fall _

_ Brave the strife, reclaim every soul _

_ That belongs to the Beauty of Dawn _

As his lips were busy, Ciel continued with his task, sewing flesh and dabbing the blood away. Little by little, all of the arrows were, forcefully or not, removed from Sebastian’s back and piled onto the floor. They were good steel, most of them still intact, so Ciel couldn’t resist the thought of reusing them. 

_ Pride fuels the deadly fire _

_ That devours our tower of gold _

_ The drums of war will rage and roar _

_ 'Til the sun burns bright once more _

Thank all the gods that his song caused Sebastian to fuss less. His breathing was even, he didn’t struggle, only flinched slightly when Ciel tugged a little too hard to close the gaping skin together. Even though Ciel was as gentle as he could be, it hurt more than when he was  _ receiving  _ the arrows. His toughened skin and adrenaline rendered him only able to feel the force of the impact.

Ciel took a step back once his work was done. His hands were covered in blood and most of his thread was used up. Even though the arrows were out, and he was stitched up, Ciel still hated the sight of his husband so battered. Dozens of harsh sutures. Crusted blood. His chest heaved with the pain of it. 

He deserved what he got, yes, but it was never pleasant to see Sebastian like this. Ciel pressed a kiss to Sebastian’s shoulder, urging him to just wait and relax while he drew a bath. Now that the more medical procedure was completed, it was important that Sebastian cleaned up, and maybe a little more of his rage would subside so he could be completely  _ him  _ again. 

Within only a few minutes, the tub nestled into the corner of the small room was filled with hot water, infused with a bit of wolfsbane, too. It almost made Ciel laugh how little most people understood the plant— it didn’t kill werewolves, it calmed them, sedated them, for the most part. Sometimes, yes, it could cause their deaths, if used at the wrong time, and in extremely high dosages, but those instances were specific and rather rare. Folklore always dramaticized things.

He helped Sebastian into the steaming water, relieved when he practically melted into the tub. He couldn’t lean back because of the fresh stitches, but Ciel tried to make him as comfortable as he could. Sebastian leant forward and laid his cheek upon his crossed arms. 

Ciel knelt beside him, settling down and grabbing a fresh cloth that he hadn’t already dirtied. He sighed thoughtfully, dipping the soft piece of linen in the hot water and brought it to one of those fresh stitches to scrub the crusted blood away. 

The once-wolf’s gaze snapped to his husband and snarled in pain, his muscles still tense and angry. His ruddy eyes narrowed as his still-sharp teeth clenched. A little bit of animal was still left in him. 

Ciel was unfazed. “Don’t you hiss at me,” he deadpanned. “This is  _ your _ fault.”

Sebastian lowered his head, dipping his chin and mouth into the steaming water. 

The boy almost smiled at the sight. If Sebastian still had his fuzzy ears, they’d be bent back in shame. Now was the time to ask his questions. Dozens were buzzing around his head. He was glad Sebastian came home relatively safe, but he still couldn’t help but be angry at how this situation started.

Ciel  _ asked _ gently, scrubbing at a particularly stubborn patch of blood. “What made you run instead of waking me? You were doing so well.”

Surprisingly, Sebastian answered. “A dream.”

“What kind?” he asked. “It must have been worse than your usual ones to make you run off.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I want you to,” Ciel countered. “If you don’t tell me, I won’t know how to help. And I can’t just sit here and let this happen again.”

Sebastian didn’t look at him, keeping his eyes on the water undulating around his body. The man felt the sharp throb of his wounds, and moreso, his husband’s eyes on him. That one blue eye bore into his skin. So he answered, softly, more ashamed than anything else. “The Lord of the Hunt curses his subjects with not only the form of a beast, but restless blood. My dreams have never been tame since I was afflicted.”

Ciel sighed, ringing out the cloth of blood and muck before re-wetting it with clean, hot water. He met Sebastian’s gentle demeanor with the same tone, knowing full well that if he used more force, he might cause his husband to shut him out and not speak at all. This was his only chance. He softly ran that cloth over Sebastian’s skin, careful not to disturb his fresh sutures. “We should see a healer at the temple in town to help with these dreams.”

Sebastian still didn’t look at him. “They’ll  _ know _ the moment they see my mind,” he spat bitterly.

The boy’s brows furrowed. “They’re  _ healers.  _ They don’t report to the guard.”

Sebastian didn’t accept his suggestion, muttering bitterly, “But they could go to the Hand.”

Ciel had to admit to himself he was growing frustrated with Sebastian’s lack of willingness to find a solution. Didn’t he see the gravity of what happened? It had been so long since he ran away like this… something must have gone wrong. HIs dream must have been worse than before. But he couldn’t argue with what his husband said— anyone had the free will to find the Silver Hand and tell them of a werewolf infesting the land. They weren’t tied to any laws or governments. They only existed to hunt werewolves, and many saw their existence as a blessing. 

They tortured and murdered, too. Even people that weren’t afflicted. But the government did nothing about it. 

“There must be something to do, though. All of my alchemy and illusion books don’t say much about dreams. Just how to induce sleep.”

The man didn’t respond, only swished his hand underneath the water.

“Please,” Ciel pleaded, taking his hand to Sebastian’s chin, making him face him. “Your dream must have been horrible for you to run like that. Help me  _ help you.”  _ He stroked his thumb across his early morning stubble, “I’ll—Gods, I’ll even go to the College, get better spells, anything.” 

Those rusted eyes searched his face before he replied, his rough voice low and cautious. “I don’t know what to do.”

Ciel’s gaze softened. He didn’t know, either. He hated how in the dark they were. 

Sebastian never ran with a pack, never went for help, since he was afflicted some years ago. He was alone for so long, unsure where others of his kind were, that he loathed the mere idea. Too paranoid of the Hand, or even judgment, to even look. 

The boy let go of Sebastian’s chin and returned to his task, simply washing Sebastian’s back clean of any evidence that could be removed. Sebastian would heal, though he would be left with maybe a few scars, but that was just how things went. Ciel just wanted to leave as few marks as possible, and stave off any infections. 

A few long, somewhat awkward moments passed by, the morning’s amber light filling the washroom little by little. Daring to break the tense silence lingering between them, Ciel asked the question that loomed over both of their heads. Neither one of them  _ wanted  _ to ask. But it had to be answered. “Did anyone get hurt?”

Ciel almost wanted to purposefully hit those fresh sutures when he saw Sebastian’s shoulders raise and lower in a shrug. 

“You  _ didn’t,”  _ he snapped.

He didn’t receive any other answer. Sebastian merely stared into the water of the tub. 

“Sebastian,” Ciel said, his voice firm now. “What the fuck did you do?” His patience was wearing thin, and he spoke once more after going a few seconds without an answer. “That wasn’t deer’s blood in your mouth,  _ was it?” _

Sebastian sighed, his chest rising and falling before he finally responded. He couldn’t look at Ciel. “I was just… running. Saw an old man bringing vegetables to the market. I— I just wanted the horse. I wasn’t… far enough gone yet not to have a mind. I didn’t want to hurt him.”

“Did you?” came the quiet question.

“I tried to get him to run. But he was an idiot and tried to get the horse away—” he began to ramble, his voice catching and growing in volume. “—and I couldn’t think of anything else. Then I suppose we got too close to the city and the guards… well.” He paused, and knew elaborating would be an effort, and besides, Ciel knew what came next in the story, anyway. The evidence was on the washroom floor. 

“Sebastian, is he still alive?”

“He should be.” He absentmindedly ran his tongue over the front of his teeth. “I don’t remember… bones.”

Ciel hated himself for being relieved when he heard that. The poor horse probably was done for, but he was glad the farmer was still alive. Horses were more easily replaced than human lives. He swallowed. “I should start putting more locks on the doors and windows so this never happens again. Find some more silver.” 

Sebastian’s gaze finally snapped to Ciel. “I might hurt you if I get like that and I’m confined in here.”

Ciel’s voice was resolute. Firm, and calculated. “Then hurt me instead of innocent people.”

“Love—”

“They didn’t sign up for this, Sebastian. I  _ did.  _ I took  _ vows.  _ I know the possibilities. I know what could happen, and I still married you.”

Sebastian’s brows furrowed, but his expression was worried. Angry, but worried. “When I'm like that, I'm not in my right mind, you know that. If I can't get out, I could kill you... You realize that, don’t you? I've hurt you once before, I don't want to do it again.” He drew his hand out of the water and touched Ciel’s right cheek, his wet fingers trailing along the scars that marred the boy’s eye. He stared into the faded eye that used to be the most beautiful azure. “I see the evidence of that every day.”

Ciel leaned into the touch. 

“I’m sorry.”

The boy smiled at him. It was a sad smile. “I don’t regret marrying you. I don’t hate what you are. But we have to deal with what comes.”

His reply was simple. “I know.”

Gods, he looked tired.

Ciel helped him out of the tub and helped him dry off without scrubbing against his sutures. This was the last part of the patch-up process; bandages. Sebastian fussed too much to begin with to let the stitches be and heal in peace. He always absentmindedly picked at them or scratched them. To help safeguard against that, Ciel retrieved linen bandages to wrap around his chest and arm. He always had an abundance of supplies stored away somewhere. Ciel even had to stand on a stool to reach the upper part of Sebastian’s back, and a soft chuckle left the man’s throat as he stretched and strained to get everything perfect.

“Do you feel better?” Ciel asked once he secured the linen and climbed down from the stool. 

Sebastian moved to sit on the end of their bed, sighing when he felt soft furs beneath his fingers. “I do. Thank you, love. You always patch me up well.”

“It’s what I do,” he said with a rather forced grin. He made his way over to him and gingerly climbed into his lap, carefully straddling his waist. A gentle kiss was laid on his husband’s cheek. He just wanted to hold him, free of wounds and unnatural fur. “Now you just need to rest.”

Sebastian looked at him with those puppy dog eyes. “Is it possible to go to the tavern in town tonight? I believe I’m deserving of a strong drink.”

Ciel laughed. “That might be a good thing for once. However… I do have one demand before I let you rest.”

“And what is that?” he asked, his finally-steady hands playing along Ciel’s waist. They slipped under his tunic and pet soft skin as he gazed into that one blue eye that sparkled with a devious glint.

“Did you know how rude it was for you to fuck me so suddenly and not make me cum?” he asked with a sly smile, arching one fine brow. He leaned further into those gentle, almost ticklish touches, as his mouth neared his husband's ear. “Can you make it up to me?” Ciel muttered, pressing a kiss to the warm shell of Sebastian’s ear as his hands petted through the man’s hair.

Relief and a fuzzy warmth spread through Ciel’s chest when he saw Sebastian smile. It was a genuine, even teasing, smile. With a playful sparkle in his eyes, he wrapped both hands around that teeny waist and tossed Ciel onto his back, watching fondly as the boy nearly sank into the soft sheets, plush furs curling around his body. He crawled predatorily over him, his tall frame looming over his husband. “I can do that.”

Ciel giggled. “Good boy.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the comment. He leaned down, careful not to move too much. He didn’t want to strain anything, much less the stitching, and cause Ciel to yell at him again. Soft lips pressed to the corner of Ciel’s mouth, his kisses gentle, so lovingly placed and exchanged—as if making up for the brutality of a few hours ago. 

The boy hummed with each slow press of Sebastian’s mouth, and every swipe of his tongue. They had shared many kisses over the years, and as such, Sebastian was intimately familiar with every soft shift of Ciel’s lips. Every nook and cranny of his willing mouth has been explored hundreds upon thousands of times, and yet, his tongue still moved as if he were mapping it out for the first time again. The boy tasted of the sweetest of fruits, a flavor wholly unique to  _ Ciel. _ It was addicting, consuming, and he could only hold him tighter as be worshipped the one who all too often bandaged his wounds with utmost care. His heart ached with guilt for what he had done to his husband in his beastial state, and he let that feeling be portrayed through every brush of their open lips. He wanted him to  _ feel  _ how sorry he was for his actions, to shower him in affection until he could rest easy knowing he was forgiven and that no lasting harm had been done. Perhaps it was nothing compared to what his human had done for him, but he could only hope that it would be enough to convey his apologies.

He wrapped his arms around his beloved’s neck. “I'm glad you’re safe,” he whispered. 

“Me too, love.”

Ciel’s fingers carded through matted ebony locks, a coy smile on his freshly-kissed lips. “Now… do you think you can please me without hurting yourself?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit DEFFO goes to both Griever, for being my beta. You’re such a fucking lifesaver for helping with this last chapter. God fucking bless. As well as the songwriter Malukah for composing and performing the song I had Ciel sing for his poor husband. Please listen to it here and support her: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zwp8UxIY_iM
> 
> As for the rest of you, please tell me what you think! I love this au!  
> Follow me on twitter for my shenanigans @javajowgie

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much to Amantius and Griever for being my ultra-helpful betas!! I love you!! ｡*ﾟ.*.｡(っ ᐛ )っ


End file.
